


Cramps

by orphan_account



Series: saimami week 2020 :D [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Cramps, Dysphoria, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Period Cramps, Trans Saihara Shuichi, period, shuichi is basically a self insert bc i wanna be comforted by rantaro on my period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi has period cramps.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro
Series: saimami week 2020 :D [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Cramps

Shuichi trudged into his partner’s dorm room, clutching his stomach. Rantaro looked up from the book they were reading on their bed, and closed it immediately. Shuichi legitimately looked like he was going to break down at any given second. Springing from the bed, Rantaro ran over to the detective and held him close. “Hey, babe, what’s wrong? Don’t cry, nothing can hurt you here-”

“Nothing but my fucking period cramps,” Shuichi snapped sweetly (somehow? How do you do that? Mysterious), accepting the hug.

Oh. Ohhhhhhh.

“Is that why you looked like a dying cat in class earlier?”

“Wow. You’re awfully nice today.” Shuichi let go and dragged himself into the rest of the dorm, and began to dig through drawers in the small kitchen. “Do you have painkillers? Used all of mine already.”

“Already? Are you trying to get your liver to give out on you?” Rantaro teased, guiding their partner to the bathroom where they began to tear through the drawers under the sink, muttering about being sure they had some, along with a container of pads and a heating pad somewhere. Shuichi sat on the toilet, curling up in a fetal position and slightly rocking himself.

“Maybe I am. It’d get this stupid ache and pounding out of my fucking stomach,” Shuichi bantered.

“Please don’t make your liver shut down.”

“I will if I want to.”

“Ah! Found it!” Rantaro reached into the drawer, pulled out a bottle, and tossed it to their boyfriend. All while somehow managing to not hit their head on anything. Impressive. “Take two of the capsules every 4-6 hours, okay?”

“I know how these things work. I’m not a baby.” Shuichi glared, opening the bottle and taking out two of the pills.

“Yeah, you awfully act like one around this time, though.” Rantaro offered him a cup of water--when’d they fill that up?--which he greedily took. After swallowing the pills, he wiped his mouth.

“I do not act like a baby on my period.”

“Ah, right. You act like one all the time.” Rantaro smirked, leaning on the sink counter and staring at a glaring Shuichi. He looked like a cat that had just gotten out of a bath, or at least carried that energy. Something about the glare on his face and his slightly messy hair.

“I don’t act like a baby ever.”

“Hm, hm. Sure.” Rantaro smiled. “I’m gonna go search for that heating pad. You need any extra pads or anything, babe?” Shuichi shook his head. “Well, you can come out of the bathroom whenever you're ready.” Rantaro offered a parting smile and left the room, leaving a grumbling Shuichi to unfurl himself and follow. 

He made it as far as the bed before face planting with a moan. “I hate this feeling.”

Rantaro hummed, opening their closet door. Oh my god, they had so much stuff in there. Where’d they even accrue this much stuff? Shaking their head, they huffed. Might as well get to work finding it in the closet. If it even was in the closet.

Shuichi continued. “Like, it’s bad in the first place. It feels like my fucking organs are being pulled out of my body. It hurts like that for everyone like that, I know. But like...I feel like mine’re worse than everyone else’s. Because...I’m not a girl, you know? It’s this big...thing for a lot of women of, like, marching around insisting that’s one of the most important thing of being a ‘woman’ or some shit. But it’s not, because by that logic, I’m a girl, and I’m not! And I know I’m not, but every time this stupid thing decides to kick in for some demonic reason I get reminded that I’m not fully a boy, and I’m never going to be fully a boy, and that sucks.”

“Hey, hey, you know that’s not true. You’re a boy, and you know it. You’re not faking it, even if other people say that,” Rantaro called from the back of the closet. There were so many trinkets from places they’d been in this stupid closet, jeez. They really needed to clean out this stupid thing. “You’re not a girl, babe. Ah, there it is.” Rantaro reached to the back of the closet, pulling out a gray pad with a cord attached. They tossed the pad itself to their boyfriend, keeping the cord in hand, and dashed to the nearest outlet to plug it in.

After doing so, they made their way to the bed, where Shuichi had already clicked on the pad and was clutching it to his stomach for dear life. He was on his right side, and Rantaro did the same, laying behind the detective and hugging their hands around him. The two lay like that in silence (other than Rantaro’s occasional fidgets and Shuichi’s groans from his cramps) before Shuichi started talking again.

“Periods suck, you know that, Taro?” Shuichi whined, clutching the heating pad to his stomach.

“Yeah, I know, baby. They suck.”

“You say that, but you’ve never had one, so it doesn’t count.”

“Well, what was I supposed to say, other than agree? ‘No, they don’t suck, actually, because I’ve never had one so they don’t affect me,’” Rantaro said in a high falsetto voice as they stroked Shuichi’s hair. Soft and silky...he must’ve used conditioner recently.

“Mhmm. That would’ve been a lot better,” Shuichi responded dryly. “No but, like, it sucks. Because I’m filled with so many emotions all at once that I know are only a product of the fact I’m in the middle of bleeding out of my ass and it’ll be gone in a couple days, but it hurts like shit until it’s gone. And I hate that.”

“I know, baby, I know. It hurts, and all we can do is wait for it to go away. But really, it doesn’t make you any less of a boy, promise. I wish I could just...take it away from you, you know? If I was able to, I’d switch bodies with you in an instant.”

Shuichi sniffled. Oh my god, he was going to cry. Over the fact his partner would switch bodies with him. Hypothetically, of course but...it was still there. Those feelings. Wiping his eyes, he worked up the gut to talk again. “Th-thank you, Taro. Really.”

“Mmm...it’s nothing.” Rantaro nuzzled into the detective’s hair. “I love you, after all.”

“Love you, too, Taro. Even if I do act like a baby most of the time.”

“Oh, shush shush. I was kidding.”

**Author's Note:**

> my period started and let me say i fucking hate this and i most definitely am not complaining about it through shuichi saihara, the super high-school level detective
> 
> sorry that shuichi is pissy in this
> 
> also it’s just short and drabbley which fits how i’m feeling
> 
> but that’s the end of saimami week huh,,,,, shame,,,,, i had so much fun!!!!! this is the first shop week i’ve ever done (like ever, writing OR drawing) so. i don’t know it feels sad knowing it’s ended,,,
> 
> but thank u for sticking with me this whole time!!! ily guys and i’m gonna keep writing!!!!!!!! hhgggggsbzhs i should write more saimami they’re so fun,,,,, just two dumbasses in love,,,,,, srry rambling at this point BUT thank u!!!!! for listening!!!!!!


End file.
